The Great Indoors
|image = Biodome.jpg |caption = The Biodome built by Phineas and Ferb. |season = 3 |production = 302a |broadcast = 113 |story = Jim Bernstein |ws = Chong Suk Lee Bernie Petterson |director = Jay Lender |us = March 4, 2011 |international = |xd = March 5, 2011 |pairedwith = "Canderemy" | arc = | adapt = | dvd = | iTunes = }} Bad weather spoils Isabella's plan to earn a Fireside Girl patch, so Phineas and Ferb build a huge biodome to help her. Meanwhile, Candace works herself into a frenzy when she decides that she needs to find out what Jeremy likes about her. Over at Evil Inc., Dr. Doofenshmirtz is trying to rain out a big soccer game, just so he can watch his favorite Mexican soap opera. Episode Summary Songs *''Quirky Worky Song'' *''Set the Record Straight'' Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line None. Ferb's Line Whatcha doin'? Perry's entrance to his lair Perry irritably walks out into the freezing rain toward the big tree. Just as Perry opens a tree elevator, a flood of water splashes out of it, soaking Perry even more. Perry walks into the elevator into a tube toward the lair, quickly slipping off his chair and smacking into the mission screen as he lands. Major Monogram and Carl find it very amusing. Memorable Quotes Background Information * http://www.toonzone.net/forums/showthread.php?p=3772737 * This episode was aired on Disney Channel on Demand at February 28, 2011. * When Dr. Doofenshmirtz explains the show "El Matador de Amor" that it has three simultaneous storyline that interconnect, it was the same as the episode itself as Phineas and Ferb helping the Fireside Girls, Candace and Jeremy having a picnic, and Perry the Platypus stopping Dr. Doofenshmirtz latest scheme. In the end, Dr. Doofenshmirtz tells that when the male character of the show was about to tell her why she loves her it was that cliffhanger due to the soccer game, it was the same thing that happen when Jeremy was about to tell Candace why she likes her until it cuts of in the soccer game. Production Information * This episode was first revealed as an "unnamed bio-dome episode" in the comments of a demo song posted on Soundcloud. Continuity * This is the third time it was raining and everyone was forced to stay inside to do the big idea ("The Monster of Phineas-n-Ferbenstein", "Hide and Seek"). * All the rocks in the mountains are made of paper-maché. ("Suddenly Suzy") Allusions * The Little Mermaid: One part of Candace and Jeremy's ride down the river resembles the scene with the "Kiss the Girl" song. * Doofenshmirtz sings the line Raininator in the style of Singing in the Rain, including similliar background music. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Mitchel Musso as Jeremy * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Madison Pettis as Adyson * Ariel Winter as Gretchen }} Category:Episodes Category:Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Category:Candace Flynn Category:Fireside Girls Category:Season 3 episodes